


Недостижимый идеал

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Все началось с того, что Аомине пришел на тренировку вовремя.Было написано на Kuroko no puzzle-2016.
Kudos: 5





	Недостижимый идеал

Все началось с того, что Аомине пришел на тренировку вовремя. На утреннюю тренировку. В понедельник.

Был он при этом такой помятый и несчастный с виду, что Вакамацу с нехарактерной для себя щедростью его пожалел и не стал гонять особенно сильно.

Но на следующий день все повторилось.

И через день тоже.

Аомине продолжал вести себя очень странно и совершенно нетипично. Он приходил в зал заранее, тщательно разминался и терпеливо выслушивал инструктаж. Не огрызался, не халтурил, слушался приказов, помогал первогодкам отрабатывать броски. Участвовал в разминочных матчах между членами разных составов, не рассуждая, как обычно, что все остальные — слабаки, а значит, тренироваться с ними ему бесполезно, и даже пасовал — правда, только Сакураю.

После триумфа Вострых мечей многие опасались, что Аомине возгордится снова, но вроде пронесло. Однако что-то тут было не чисто. Это все как-то нереально и неправдоподобно, а еще ужасно подозрительно.

Новички тоже явно чувствовали неладное и притихли, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим. Сакурай же вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, раздражающе извиняться по поводу и без, настороженно следил за Аомине, словно ожидая подвоха. Возможно, хотел подкараулить, когда нужно будет извиняться за него.

К четвергу обстановка в зале стала напряженной почти до звона. Тренер самоустранился, объявив, что у него какие-то важные дела, и разбираться со всем пришлось Вакамацу лично. Он и разобрался — ну, хотя бы попробовал: решительно подошел, навис над завязывавшим шнурки Аомине, скрестил руки на груди и рявкнул:

— Ты чего?!

Получилось не очень содержательно, но Вакамацу полагал, что сумел выразительно изложить в своем коротком вопросе главную суть проблемы.

Аомине посмотрел на него снизу вверх, раздраженно закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Ничего! — потом поколебался и все же хмуро выдавил из себя: — Капитан.

В общем, Аомине оказался крепким орешком и не раскололся, даже несмотря на тройную нагрузку на тренировке.

А в пятницу неожиданно заявился в гости Имаеши. Непривычно стриженый, в непривычной повседневной одежде, совершенно непохожей на школьную форму, он заглядывал в Тоо довольно часто — чтобы проведать поступившую на первый курс младшую сестру и, как выражался он сам, «из чувства ностальгии». Вакамацу от таких визитов был не в восторге, но терпел, что еще ему оставалось?

— Продолжайте отрабатывать пасы, — скомандовал он остальным и пошел к выходу из зала.

Имаеши остановился в дверях, заложил руки за спину и, покачиваясь на носках, с интересом оглядывался. При приближении Вакамацу он тут же широко улыбнулся и протянул:

— Не помню, чтобы в этом зале когда-либо царила такая дисциплина. Похоже, я должен поздравить своего преемника с удивительным успехом, — и, не давая Вакамацу отреагировать, продолжил: — До меня тут дошел один весьма любопытный слух… Признаться, я не поверил и решил, что это просто розыгрыш?

Вакамацу посмотрел на блестящие в свете ламп очки, вздохнул, не понимая, почему ему слегка не по себе, и подтвердил:

— Да нет, это правда. Вроде как, — повернулся к команде, нашел взглядом знакомую фигуру и на пробу приказал: — Аомине, десять кругов по залу!

Пару секунд тот выглядел так, словно готов взорваться, но стиснул зубы и побежал. Даже не спросил, за что.

Тишь. Благодать. Никаких споров и возражений, должное почтение к старшим, исполнение всех требований…

Это казалось слишком идеальным, чтобы быть правдой.

Имаеши тихонько присвистнул, потирая подбородок:

— Ну надо же. Не думал, что увижу такое воочию, — он покачал головой и пробормотал: — И не подумали мы спросить, а он — сказать, в какой части света находится она…

— Что? — озадаченно нахмурился Вакамацу, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.

— Да так, не обращай внимания, книжку одну на досуге читаю, — отмахнулся Имаеши и явно собрался задать какой-то очередной вопрос.

Но в этот момент за его спиной в дверях вырос Суса, приветственно кивнул Вакамацу и перевел взгляд на затылок Имаеши:

— Ты долго еще здесь?

Вакамацу опомниться не успел, как рядом с ним самим возникла знакомая худая фигура.

— Добрый день! Суса-сан, пожалуйста, заберите Имаеши-сана, он отвлекает капитана, — очень серьезно попросил Сакурай. А потом, словно опомнившись, согнулся в поклоне с привычным: — Извините!!!

Желание закрыть лицо ладонью и просто не видеть собеседников стало как никогда сильным.

К счастью, Имаеши только добродушно рассмеялся, после чего вдруг громко окликнул Аомине.

Тот с неприкрытым облегчением прервался на середине третьего круга и потрусил к ним, смахивая пот со лба.

Не дав ему даже поздороваться, Имаеши проникновенно вздернул брови — Вакамацу понятия не имел, как у него это получалось, но вышло именно «проникновенно» — и произнес:

— Как ответственный и заботливый сенпай, я спрошу прямо: ты не заболел?

Аомине аж поперхнулся от неожиданности — да и чего уж там, Вакамацу тоже. Хотя, если так подумать… Вполне логичная причина ведь, правда? Это многое бы объяснило.

С трудом прокашлявшись, Аомине нахмурился и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Достали вы все, — расправил плечи, словно готовясь к бою, вскинул голову и объявил: — Да Сацуки это все! Я случайно ноут ее уронил… обещал ремонт оплатить, только у меня денег ни хрена нет… — он нахмурился, выглядя непривычно виноватым. — А она обиделась и потребовала, чтобы я на тренировках себя целую неделю «прилично вел»! Еще и с математикой помогать отказалась.

И тайное наконец стало явным. Удивительно, как никто из них не заподозрил такой вариант сразу.

Вакамацу с облегчением выдохнул, и, кажется, ему эхом вторили чужие вздохи. Потом оценивающе посмотрел на мрачного Аомине, переглянулся с Имаеши и медленно улыбнулся, когда тот ему одобрительно подмигнул.

Целую неделю… Выходит, сегодня последний день... Значит, нужно взять от него все!

А то когда еще доведется побывать в идеальном мире?

**Author's Note:**

> Загаданное слово – «утопия».  
> Имаеши цитирует книгу Томаса Мора «Утопия».


End file.
